If All Fails, Just Get Back Up Again
by Agent Yaoi
Summary: What if Kisuke never shot Aizen with his Kido seal? Losing his powers, Aizens kills Ichigo. As Soul Society crumbles, and Aizen takes over, their last ray of hope died with the boy. But, if Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers, what about his Hollows?
1. Prologue

**Hydro: New story yay!**

**America: Okay NO MORE NEW STORIES!**

**Hydro: Why?**

**America: One their always Bleach, two! Oh wow Ichigo gets killed, hey, alright I'll read it.**

**Hydro: I knew you would like that.**

**Ichigo: Glad I don't have a pairing. *Pan hits head.* Rukia I swear to god.**

**Rukia: Oh what you don't enjoy my time together after we kissed and stuff?**

**Hydro: I wouldn't say that yet Ichi.**

**Rukia: Let me see. *Looks over shoulder.* Dang your giving him that much power? Women what the hell.**

**Hydro: He's more powerful in _that_ form.**

**America: Damn.**

**Sarge: Damn is right.**

**Hydro: WHAT THE HELL! When did you get in here?**

**Sarge: Just now, stop leaving your bedroom unlocked Miki is having a field day stealing your stories.**

**Hydro: Damn her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Karakura Town<strong>

All was lost as the blade of Aizen Souske was rammed into Kurosaki Ichigo's chest, right where his heart layed. As using his Final Getsuga Tensho as a last resort, Ichigo had given up his Shinigami powers to save everyone he cared about. But, as he used Mugetsu as his last attack he was ever going to use, he regretted his choice. Aizen had been engulfed with the full power of the attack, pitch black darkness had been his only sight for a few minutes. When her had finally arose, he was still in full power. Ichigo on the other hand fell to the ground panting as his Shinigami powers left him. Aizen took that opportunity and stabbed the boy in the chest. Withdrawing his sword from the boys chest, blood sprayed everywhere.

"Good bye Kurosaki Ichigo, seems that you have lost. Hakudo #90 Kurohitsugi." And the black coffin yet again surrounded the boys body. When it deactivated, nothing was left. No body, nothing, just blood, and a good amount of it. Just then as Aizen claimed his victory, Urahara Kisuke shunpoed into the scene. He was surprised, and his face showed it.

_'How did Ichigo lose?'_ He asked himself. _'No, we've lost. Damn it!'_ He fell to his knees, cursing to himself.

"Hello Urahara Kisuke, are you surprised? Are you surprised I won." Kisuke said nothing just staring at the spot where his student once was, and all that layed there was blood. "It's time for a new rule."

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: *Whistles.* <strong>

** America: Why is it so short?**

**Hydro: Uh no reason.**

**Sarge: Cause she like having the first chapter short.**

**Hydro: No i can't think of anything else to put. I know how the story ends and all.**

**Ichigo: Yay, I'm dead.**


	2. Why?

**Hydro: Wow, second chapter.**

**America: Whatever.**

**Sarge: Someone is obviously pissed.**

**America: Ya think?**

**Sarge: I don't think, I act.**

**Hydro: Yay! You two are finally going to kill each other.**

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki Captain of the 6th squad in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, and Kenpachi Zaraki Captain of the 11th squad, descended from the Gargantua from Hueco Mundo to the streets of the fake Karakura town. The men of squad 4 all scrambled around looking for anyone to heal. They immediately surrounded both captains.<p>

"Kuchiki Taicho, please let us see your wounds." One of the squad 4 men said. Byakuya looked around ignoring the men surrounding them. Kenpachi chuckled.

"What's the matter Kuchiki?" Kenpachi asked. "Don't want someone of your standard to touch your wounds.?"

"It's not that. Something is wrong. I have a feeling that something is horribly wrong," Byakuya said still looking around. "Can you not sense that something is wrong with the atmosphere?" He asked stepping forward into the rundown streets, rubble of the buildings was everywhere. When he stepped forward he had somehow made the 4th squad men sputter . "Something is very wrong." He muttered so only he could hear it. Quietly and effortlessly a hell butterfly started to slowly flutter towards Byakuya. He was to busy on trying to focus on what was wrong before it went to his ear instead his finger. The voice on the message was none other than Urahara Kisuke and the words left Byakuya in shock.

_'Kurosaki Ichigo, is dead. We have lost the war,'_ it spoke its recorded message and left a stunned Byakuya. it flew away completely ignoring Kenpachi as it flew off to tell others, that it was addressed to, the horrible news. Kenpachi snickered.

"What is it now Kuchiki? Did the old man keel over?" Kenpachi asked.

"...is dead." Byakuya said softly that all Kenpachi could make out was the 'is dead.'

"What? Who is dead?" Kenpachi missing the top of his kimono, scratched his chest.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is dead." Kenpachi froze, _'WHAT! Kurosaki is dead! HOW IS THAT EVEN FREAKIN' POSSIBLE!'_ He roared in his thoughts clenching his teeth.

"How the hell did he die!" Kenpachi yelled in a challenging voice, the squad 4 grunts shriveled with fear.

"Aizen." Byakuya firmly stated with a bit of fear sensed in his tone. Kenpachi now way overly pissed, shunpoed off. Byakuya looked over at the healers. "All of you are dismissed." And they healers left for someone else to heal.

"What happened to Kurosaki-kun?" Byakuya turned his head to the side and there stood Orihime Inoue surrounded by his sister Rukia, the Quincy Uryu Ishida, Sado 'Chad' Yasutora, and his Lieutenant Renji Abarai. They all came out from a newly formed Gargantua. They had fought outstandingly good! Going up against the Arrancars and being successful, Rukia even brought down the 9th Aaroniero Arruruerie. Their eyes were filled with hope, but how quickly that would disappear when they heard the homicide of their greatest friend. Now came the worst part Byakuya regretted the most, the truth.

"Taicho, what did you say about Ichigo?" Renji asked Orihime held her clutched hand to her mouth expecting the worst. The Gargantua closed behind them.

"The boy, is, dead." Byakuya said slowly. Gasps from disbelief and crying erupted. Orihime started to burst into tears. Uryu, being the nearest to her, comforted her by holding her by his chest.

"Who did it? Was it Aizen!" Rukia spoke in a tone that she thought she didn't even have. Her cheeks were wet from her tears still streaming down her face.

"Why yes it was, Rukia Kuchiki." And the man of question, Aizen, stood behind everyone. He smirked his long brown-hair flowing in the invisible wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Going to end it here, and yes I did leave a cliffhanger! No ending commentary I really have to study for my Bio test tomorrow, over 100 points to score.<br>**


	3. I'm alive?

**Hydro: I most likely failed my test.**

**America: You didn't finish it.**

**Hydro: Well if my IEP allows it, I have extended time, cause I didn't finish at the end of class.**

**Sarge: Oh well.**

**Hydro: *Sighs.* I enjoyed last chapter.**

**Sarge: Cause it almost made me cry?**

**America: *Looking though a bunch of scattered paper.* Hey it says your doing a time skip.**

**Hydro: Ya, I'm a fan of time skips. And thanks for giving them a spoiler.**

**America: Your welcome!**

* * *

><p><em>1 Month later<em>

He awoke, wondering where he was. He had been in nothing but darkness for days on end. Not even a miniscule of light. He had finally awoke, not knowing how long he had slept or where he was. All he could remember was his scarlet blood and darkness nothing, but darkness. He rose from where he laid. His vision was blurry, he took his hand and rubbed his eyes. His vision returned, but he held his hand in front of him. It was different no longer a peachy color, but pure white and around his wrist was dark red fur-like cuffs. He jumped back and shook his hand, the whiteness not disappearing. He suddenly realized he was laying on a bed. The room he was within was white. Everything was white, except for his clothing. It was still his, or part of his, kimono. He was still in bankai from the looks of it. His door opened to reveal a blue-haired man, he sported a bandage around his forehead. He looked at the figure on the bed and laughed.

"Hello, Kurosaki. It seems you lost," the man said.

"G-Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in a echoing voice. He stopped and looked at his body. He bore a hole in the middle of his chest, black lines like tribal markings went up his chest and onto his face, which he felt. His mask wrapped completely around his head and two horns formed at the top. His hair was waist length. His scalera was black, his irises yellow, his pupils black. His nails were black, long and curved. The red fur-like cuffs on his wrists were also on his ankles and around his neck. His mask was still the same from the last time he saw that. This was his Hollow's appearance.

"Well Shinigami, or Vasto Lorde you've been sleeping for over a month. Aizen has taken over Soul Society and has slain your Soul King. All due to you losing, but it does seem because you've gained your Hollows power." Grimmjow walked across the room to the edge of Ichigo's bed. "Listen Aizen doesn't come here anymore and we sealed all the Gargantua's in and out. So were safe in case you want to go for round two against him." Ichigo tried to get up, stumbled a bit but overall stood up.

"What about Karakura town, my friends, my family?" His echoing voice asked.

"He has your sisters, father." Ichigo sent a growl through his throat.

"Who else does he have?"

"All of your spiritually aware friends, and all the Captains and Lieutenants. They're all held in the eighth level prison Mukken." Ichigo's eyes widened.

"H-how, why are they there?" Grimmjow shook his head and shrugged.

"How should I know? I just got info to inform you in on." Ichigo made his way across the room, his new form slightly creeping Grimmjow out.

"Why aren't you challenging me to a fight?"

"Well since we sealed this place off. Hollows have been attacking this place so much recently so I had to battle them out." Ichigo nodded in a understanding.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Well sleeping beauty, you've been out for a good month. But that's only because you lost your Shinigami powers.."

"Answer me now Grimmjow how do you know all of this?" Grimmjow opened his mouth to respond but the door he had closed opened. The figure stepped on into the room only to reveal none other than Kisuke Urahara. "Urahara-san? What are you doing here?" Ichigo stepped back in surprise. Kisuke didn't have his favorite hat on, but he did have his serious face on, with bags under his eyes.

"Well Kurosaki-san I could ask you the same question, but we have things to discuss. Please follow me." Kisuke left the room and Ichigo and Grimmjow followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: Oh cliffhangers how I love you!<strong>

**Ichigo: Yay, I'm not dead woo.**

**Hydro: Your not to happy about it?**

**Ichigo: Even if you kill me you bring me back, your even bringing _him_ back.**

**Hydro: Yes I am bringing _him_ back 'cause he is awesome!**

**Ichigo: Whatever.**

**Sarge: I'm left out of this conversation.**

**America: I'm surprised she updated all of her stories this weekend.**

**Hydro: This got updated twice and that's only 'cause this story is short each chapter. I'll make it longer soon.**


	4. A Explanation And a Reunion

**Hydro: I DON'T WANNA TYPE!**

**Sarge: Your typing now smarts.**

**Hydro: *-_- face.***

**America: Oh Morgan...**

**Hydro: Shut up Natalie. But yay! I'm sick so I get update stuff!**

**Altena: YAY! **

**Hydro: Sarge gave you the notebook again didn't she...**

**Altena: Ah DUURR!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo in his new Hollow form followed Kisuke down the long corridors. He was a little wobbly on his feet 'cause he was unconscious for so long. Grimmjow stalked along behind them. Ichigo had only been here once and he defiantly knew somethings have <em>changed<em>. Sure everything was still it's white self, but as Grimmjow had mentioned earlier about the hollows attacking Las Noches he wasn't kidding. Huge holes through the walls, white scorched black, big piles of rubble everywhere. As they trekked down the long hallway, they finally stopped at two huge white doors. Kisuke turned around to look at Grimmjow.

"Arrancar-san if you would please." Said Arrancar mumbled along the lines 'damn Shinigami.' None the less he did it. The big doors opened and the trio walked into a wide open throne room, unscathed from the attacks on the rest of the fortress. The shopkeeper turned around to face Ichigo the Vasto Lorde and Grimmjow the Arrancar.

"Now that were finally here I would like to explain a few things that concern you Kurosaki-san." Grimmjow growled but payed attention and Ichigo listened intently wanting to know why he was like this. but, then another question popped in his head for the Arrancar that stood next to him.

"Hey Grimmjow, quick question," Ichigo's echoing voice vibrated. "Why are you here?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Is that not obvious Shinigami? One, I live here. Two, Aizen is a jackass, power hungry dip-wad. Plus after this I'm challenging your ass to a battle to see who is stronger now." Ichigo rolled his black eyes.

"Oh sorry Urahara-san please continue." Ichigo said bringing back the main subject. Kisuke nodded.

"Your probably wondering why your alive right now." Ichigo nodded. "Well to put it into simpler terms. Your Hollow, at the very last second, spit himself from Tensa Zangetsu and took half of Zangetsu with him. Now with only a hundred percent of your Hollow powers and only fifty percent of your Shinigami powers, your Hollow dominates your Shinigami half. Making you look like the stage you Hollow is at, which is the current for your in now. Your Hollow is at the strongest peak of Hollow dome, Vasto Lorde." Ichigo nodded understanding fully what the older man said. Something moved and it caught Ichigo's sharp eyes.

"Urahara-san, is Yoruichi not captured?"

"She is, I was to late." Without his hat the shopkeeper couldn't hide his eyes this time. His gray eyes hardened , filled with regret, hatred, and sadness. Ichigo pointed his finger at the new figure in room.

"Then, who is that?" Kisuke picked his head up to see what Ichigo was pointing to. There stood a small black cat with bright yellow eyes. It was injured, it held it's paw in the air blood seeping through a cut on the forearm. It bore a nasty scabbed cut across its face, the cut started from the forehead and made it's way down right below the right eye. It was pink and infected. The black cat limped towards Kisuke, he smiled and started walking towards the cat. They met halfway and he knelt down and allowed the cat to put it's one good paw on his knee. Kisuke took his one good hand and put it behind the cats ear and scratched, causing the cat to purr in affection and comfort.

"Yoruichi, how?" Kisuke asked in a surprised tone of voice.

"Well Kisuke, it was hard sneaking out a human, but being a cat has it's advantages," Yoruichi's male voice said. Kisuke stopped scratching her ear and captured her injured paw, only causing her to wince in pain and pull away. "Argh, don't touch!" Kisuke pulled away quickly.

"Transform back so I can heal it."

"I don't have any clothes." Kisuke sighed and took off his green haori and dropped it on Yoruichi's small form. She sighed. "Fine." She transformed back into her human form, the cut on her face had shrunk down a bit, the cut on her arm was still bleeding. The haori was long on her body and covered all the good stuff. Kisuke went forward and hugged her. The two that were farther away in the throne room looked on. Grimmjow laughed.

"Las Noches, where fighting is everything and reunions are adorable." Ichigo elbowed him in the stomach causing him to clutch his abused body part. "Damn you Shinigami."

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: I'm going to end it there cause I gotta go update two more stories.<strong>

**America: Whoopy!**

**Sarge: *Yawn.***

**Altena: I love writing myself in stories.**

**Hydro: *Hisses.***

**Altena: Never mind!**


	5. Ello King, Welcome Back

**Hydro: CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY!**

**Sarge: *Royally pissed.* SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Hydro: Ohhhh GRIMMJOW!**

**Grimmjow: *Appears out of thin air.* Yes?**

**Hydro: Sara's being mean to me!**

**Grimmjow: Back away from my kitten.**

**America: Holy shit, Grimmkitty got some protective skills.**

**Hydro: MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi's eyes gleemed as she looked at the blue-haired Arrancar and the orange-haired Hollow. Kisuke noticed her uneasiness and stepped in front of her. He put his hands up in front of his chest.<p>

"No, no Yoruichi. They're not the enemy," he said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Who are they then?" She asked earning a larger smile from Kisuke.

"Kurosaki-san and the sixth Espada." Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"Ichigo," she whispered openly and when she spoke the name the orange-haired Hollow nodded. She smiled and shunpoed over to him and grabbed him into a big bear hug, which she made when she squeezed, hard. Then she let him go, smiled, picked her fist up and rammed it into his jaw causing him to be sent across the room. The room once unscathed was now partly rubble. Ichigo rose from the rubble, that had formed around his body, and clutched his jaw.

"Ow! Yoruichi-san! What was that for!" He questioned his Hollow voice echoing the room.

'Yup, defiantly Ichigo. Though his voice has gotten deeper. Must be because he's full Hollow now.' She thought in amusement.

"For making me and everyone else believe you were dead! Now because of you everyone is going to get executed in a week!" She roared causing everyone in the room, besides her, to shit their pants, well not literally, 'cause that would stink, bad. Grimmjow snapped out his shock quickly and chuckled.

"Well, your guys lose," he said while laughing.

"We're going after them, right?" Ichigo said, but in a questioning tone. He got up and faced Kisuke. "Urahara-san." Kisuke turned towards him. "Can you train me?" Kisuke nodded.

"But first you're going to have to talk to your Inner Hollow about your new abilities. Now I have to get Yoruichi some clothes." Kisuke grabbed Yoruichi and left in a burst full of shunpo, leaving Ichigo alone with Grimmjow.

"I'm out, peace Shinigami." Then Grimmjow left via sondio. Ichigo was left alone in the throne room. He sighed and sat down onto the cold floor. He then fixed his position into Jizen. He didn't have Zangetsu so getting into his Inner World would be harder than he thought. He relaxed his muscles making them nice and loose, he closed his eyes and started to breathe calmly causing it to come at a steady pace. He sat there for only a few minutes which felt like hours to him. His long orange hair started to blow in the air as if there was air, but there wasn't.

_'WILL YOU LET ME COME IN ALREADY!'_ Ichigo yelled into his thoughts.

_**'Well all you had to do is ask King.' **_Another voice spoke in Ichigo's head it had an echoing pitch just like his did, but he remembered who it belonged to. As Ichigo was about to open his eyes he was greeted by a bright light in his eyes. His body remained the way it was outside sitting pretzel style.

Ichigo was thrown into darkness which quickly evaporated into a light. Ichigo himself crashed into a building as he wasn't floating anymore. He poked his head up from the crater. His hair still blowing into an ominous wind which was still not there. He stood out of the crater he had created and was once again in his Inner World except it wasn't _his. _The skies were once blue and open and now they were red. The skyscrapers which were once white, then turned into Karakura town, were now black. His Inner World was no longer under the water of his despair. He turned his form around looking for any source of life and failing to find any.

**"Well King nice of you to finally come here."**The voice he had heard earlier now spoke. It echoed around his ears and probably all around his Inner World. He knew it belonged to now and he was certain.

"Where are you, Hollow?" Ichigo asked out loud. A snickering of the echoing voice stopped echoing and seemed to be emanating from behind him.

**"Right here King."** Ichigo spun on the heels of his feet to turn around to reveal his white version-ed self. He still had the same features as he did last time, long hair, white shihakusho, black fur sprouting out his shirt collar and wrists, and that same mask which was draped over his head this time. **"If you haven't noticed yet, you're no longer in _my_ Vasto Lorde form." **Ichigo looked at himself, his Hollow was right. The only thing that would remind him of him being a Vasto Lorde would be his long hair. His tribal like lies were gone, his mask, the horns, the pale white skin, everything, gone.

"You know why I'm here correct."

"We both know why, Ichigo." Another voice spoke and Ichigo turned around to see something that made his eyes widen. A transparent figure that Ichigo could see right through stood in front of him. He was no longer the young version of himself, he had returned to his older self.

"Z-Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

><p>Hydro: *Big yawn.* I'm sick Domino's pizza has poisoned me. Well I was checking my poll and saw this and Till I Collapse wanted to be updated so I updated. And yes I did leave a cliffhanger.<p>

Miki: Which people will kill you for.

Hydro: Go back to writing you story.

Miki: No.

Sarge: *Pissed mode.* YOU TWO WERE BOTH OFF TODAY!

Hydro: I took a sick day.

Miki: It's Deer Day if you forget.

Sarge: Your both dead.

Hydro: Fuck! Well I'm off all next week MUWHAHAHAHA! RUN! *Runs away with Miki.*

Sarge: GET BACK HERE! *Pulls out gun and runs after them.*

America: Well I just got back from school and WHA' TAE FUUUUUUUUUCK?


	6. All is Explained

**America: OH MY GOD!**

**Hydro: What?**

**Altena: You updated.**

**Hydro: Oh, yeah.**

**Sarge: Dumb ass.**

**Miki: Hey! Don't be mean to Morgan!**

**America: Ha. Ha. Run.**

**Hydro: At least I'm loved. But yeah, we should run.**

**Altena: I'm going to stay and watch.**

**Miki: Where are you guys goin- Oh. *Everyone runs away besides Altena, Miki, and Sarge.***

**Sarge: *Cracks knuckles.* Time to die.**

* * *

><p>"Old-man Zangetsu, how are you alive?" Ichigo asked.<p>

"Your Hollow saved me," Zangetsu said firmly.

"But, why am I a Hollow outside? You're still here I don't understand."

**"King, you aren't getting the big picture, are you,"** Ichigo's Hollow budded into the conversation.

"What am I missing? Somehow I die, become a Vasto Lorde, then everyone is thrown into jail because I failed at protecting them." Ichigo stood looking at his two counter parts that inhabited his body, his mind, his soul. One was transparent, while the other was not.

"Your Hollow pulled as much Shinigami power from my other form as he could. That is how I'm still here. Essentially, he and I are one so neither of us really die," Zangetsu spoke.

**"Right now we don't share anything with each other. Whoever is the strongest gives you your abilities. As of why you're a Hollow right now. I'm simply not taking control,"** the white version of Ichigo said.

"That would explain why your attacking me. Also why is the sky red and the buildings all black?"

**"Because this is my world King, the opposite of yours. This is only shown because you obtained my powers. You are _no _longer a Shinigami."**

"You _are_ a Hollow," Zangetsu said. "Slowly, but surely I _will_ disappear. I'm already weak as it is as you have noticed from my current form. If you wish for me to stay and continue being your Zanpakutō, then." Zangetsu stopped speaking and looked into the direction of the Hollow.

"Then you would have to join together with the Hollow," Ichigo finished his uncompleted sentence.

"And do you know what will happen? What that means?" Zangetsu asked him.

"I'd become an Arrancar."

**"Yes, correct King! You're less dense than I thought you were!" Ichigo's Hollow laughed in amusement, but suddenly stopped and looked serious. "If I join _back_ with Zangetsu, you'll have to get used to our powers. But, to be able to do this, you have to know our powers way before we join, because when we merge to form one entity again, we can combine powers."**

"We won't become one person entirely, more like how my other self was when the Hollow and he combined. We'll still be able to split. It'll be like going back to normal," Zangetsu explained.

**"Except for the hole in your chest or somewhere."**

"But, wait. Hollows don't have feelings and all they know is to kill, why am I still able to retain my feelings, my memories even?" Ichigo asked.

**"You're special.** **Well that and we let you since you need to save everyone."**

"We're going to train you Ichigo. Now say it," Zangetsu said.

"I need to get stronger!" Ichigo shouted.

"That's more like it." Zangetsu smiled and looked at the Hollow and from his transparent sunglasses you could see his eyes. His eyes motioned the Hollow to Ichigo's form. The Hollow sighed.

**"King, the only reason I'm letting you take control is because I'm ready to become partners with you. So yeah, but we will have the occasional sparing."** The Hollow smirked and stuck his arm outwards himself his pale hand facing Ichigo. **"Partners?"**

"Partners," Ichigo said and grabbed hold of his opposite self and shook it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydro: Damn you writers block!<strong>

**America: At least you wrote stuff.**

**Hydro: True, oh poor Miki.**

**America: May her soul rest in peace.**


	7. Author Note

**Okay everyone! This isn't a update, obviously, but since I'm having writers block and stuff. I've decided to stick to one story till that one is finished and continue to do it, or something.**

**So what I'm saying this, Till I Collapse, and Kurosaki Kidnapping will be going on a poll so you guys can vote what one I should currently work on.**

**So dat tis it. GO VOTE! Or I'll get you! Plus you get a cookie if you vote. Now who wouldn't want a cookie?**


	8. Third

**Okay all of you who voted gets a cookie! But sadly to say this didn't make it. If All Fails, Just Get Back Up Again only scored a good 4 while Till I Collapse got a 5 and Kurosaki Kidnapping got a 9. So it would seem Kurosaki Kidnapping won. Till I Collapse came in second and If All Fails, Just Get Back Up Again came in third. I will be focusing on Kurosaki Kidnapping fully now and when I'm done that, Till I Collapse will be continued and If All Fails, Just Get Back Up Again will come after. So there's my boring rambling. See you guys later! If we live *cough.* world gonna you know die. Just kidding I don't believe in it.**


End file.
